User talk:Attack Rhino/Archive 2
Archive from 25 November, 2010 until 10 February, 2012 Re: Thanks for the changes and fixes but... Hi, Rhino! When I imported the template (and most of other templates I imported) I was thinking that them would not be used very consistently. They're there just in case someone uses them when importing something from Wikipedia. I don't see the need to do a project page for citations. Regards. Bachinchi 15:57, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Luftwaffe Hello, Attack Rhino. There seems to be a contradiction in the Luftwaffe section: "An Allied commander will likely take the advantage by charging the Luftwaffe Ground Force with infantry to eliminate an expensive unit. Unlike Volksgrenadier Squad, they are inexpensive (260 manpower) to deploy and reinforce." I really wouldn't know what to change... Überparia 12:41, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Attack Rhino. Sorry to bother you again, but i just uploaded a picture, and it seems to have overwhelmed my profile page. Do you know if there's anything i could do about that, short of removing it? Thanks. Still a n00b, Überparia 17:29, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Luftwaffe & picture Hi, Attack Rhino. Although i have memorized the prices of most units and abilities, i checked anyway just to be 100% sure, and the Luftwaffe squads do indeed cost 260 Manpower. Personally, i consider it a good price. And i also don't much like the idea of comparing them to Volksgrenadiers. Sure, there are similarities, such as the skin, number of squad members, and weapons, but they are really quite different units, with totally different tech trees, and are built by different armies. And thanks a lot for sorting out my picture! I'll try to upload it properly next time. You're a real nice guy! P.S.: Also, i edited the A-T Halftrack a while ago, changing the cooldown time of the Tread Breaker from 2 seconds to 226 seconds, but it's changed back. Do you know why that is? Thanks so much for your help! A-T Halftrack I did send a message to Nukedz a while ago, but hasn't responded yet. I'm not sure what they're doing. I played a game against an easy A.I. just to make sure, and yeah it is 226 seconds (so long as there is no Munitions Halftrack nearby, and it's not in H.Q. territory with Defensive Operations upgraded.) Also, i haven't figured out how to reply yet. I just discovered this website not long ago by pure chance with Google, and it's all very different to me. I still haven't figured out what "wiki" means yet... :Hi, Attack Rhino. I changed the cool-down time again, and uploaded a picture. But for some reason the new picture didn't overwrite the previous picture on my profile page. Doesn't matter, really. :Überparia 17:31, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but would you be able to do the link thing for me? I'm still very new to this Internet thing, and i have no idea what to do. I'm just doing my best to help out fellow Company Of Heroes fans. ::Total n00b, Überparia 11:57, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::O.K., i think i did it right. You'll have to check. Thanks. :::And, yeah, the other websites i go to don't let you leave messages when you're not signed in, so i just assumed i was. Sorry. :::Überparia 18:29, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: blog and suggestions Hello, Attack Rhino I read your message and am glad to hear that you had heeded it positively. I agree that there are not a lot of members on this wiki but, I 'd be happy to grant you and this wiki a large portion of my time and effort, since I haven't alot on my hands right now. Since being the only active administrator on this wiki, I would consider it easy for me to come forward to only one figure of authority for advice. With the manpower problem, I'd be happy to recruit a few members from the Call of Duty wiki or any other wiki at all. As of now, I'll be heavily concentrated on improving the pages here and editing what needs to be edited (only the pages I am sure I can provide reliable in formation, due to the fact that I only own one game). I can assure you I will provide this wiki my effort for long time to come. I understand that an improvement drive for this wiki won't be quick or easy but, with effort from all the members here, I believe we'd be able to turn this wiki into a much more productive and reliable source of information for the hundreds of thousands, perhaps millions of players out there. Gin0| Questions? 02:35, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Attack Rhino, :Thanks for the links to the Main page templates. :A formal, massive improvement drive is very much ideal. Just to clarify again, should I or you post some sort of announcement on the Main page? I seriously am not familiar with the current wiki's tools and go abouts. :Gin0| Questions? 03:34, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Universal format of unit pages Hi ARhino, I do find the new format very spiffy and am very happy to help you in enforcing this new layout. I'm sorry for being inactive for while now, been a bit busy. Gin0| Questions? 02:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hei! Hei! im a new one around here... and i just noticed that your profile pcture is an F-22 "King Raptor" from Command and Conquer Generals: Zero hour, ''Air Force General Gramger. Command and Conquer Hi Again! This is the Reply, I Also Like Gen.Tao! and Dr.Thrax and also Gen.Granger. but i think lets stop about this talking about ''Command and Conquer Generals because this is Company of Heroes Wiki not Command and Conquer Generals Wiki ok? Falindio Sign Out. Help Hi Attack Rhino, Im new to this editing thing and for that very reason I need your assistance. How do you add new sections to exsisting articles, more precisley the Soviet Union page. I have no idea what to do XD. Thanks. Link Colors Sorry, I figured that the conversation should've continued where it was started, and that you'd eventually check to see if I replied. I was right. ;) Anyhow, is it possible that you've already changed the link color? Because on this computer the links look good, it might have something to do with the settings on my screen here. If not, I'd recommend increasing the Green+blue brightness by ~15 each, a good setting would probably be #007cc0 (RGB 0,124,192). Headrock :It's a lot clearer now, at least for me. The difference should be very minimal, since it's only an increase of 30 overall brightness, but against the dark background it's much easier to read the links now. Thank you. More Visible Header Underlines With regards to visibility/readability of articles, I think in some cases they look like a big wall of text. The reason is that the use of grey background with greyish text makes headers hard to notice amongst other text, even when they are bold. I was thinking about ways this could be adjusted. I think one of the simplest ways to start with this would be to change the color/brightness/width of H2 header underlines. Currently they are the same dark-grey color as all table borders used on this wiki. While this is uniform, it makes them barely visible, and thus the H2 headers are less visible than they should be. One of the following codes might do the trick: 1. Color change: Red .WikiaArticle h2 { border-bottom-color: rgb(173,23,23); } Red is already being used in the top linkbar, so it would probably work well. The brightness can probably be toned down if these are too obtrusive, but not to the point where they become too dull to stand out. 2. Color change: light grey .WikiaArticle h2 { border-bottom-color: rgb(140,140,140); } Light grey refrains from altering the greyish color scheme of the site, though it is still somewhat dull, and doesn't stand out as well from the text itself. It's possible to push the brightness up to (255,255,255), but this causes the line to appear 2px thick, which may be a little too visible. 3. Width change: 3px .WikiaArticle h2 { border-bottom-width: 3px; } With thicker underlines, the H2 headers are also significantly more visible. This can even be used with the original dark-grey color. It can be combined with a darker shade of red, like (100,0,0). Additionally, something can probably be done with H3 headers, which are nigh invisible inside text. I'll have to think about that separately though. -- Headrock 16:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Hi, Attack Rhino. Just a couple of weeks since your last edit I returned to this wiki. Sorry for leaving but I had been busy in the university. Since Headrock started contributing this wiki is now much better, damn he's awesome. Since I came back I made some little tweaks to the interface of the wiki, some template and categorization work, and some article cleanups. I have not made content contributions because I'm not a good writer as you already know. I hope to see you soon around here. Regards, --Bachinchi 01:06, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Rights Hi, AR. I have created a bot user account, Locobot. Please give it the bot flag so I can avoid flooding recent changes list. I also would like to request you to give Headrock admin rights (bureaucrat would be even better) since he's the only active person here. Thanks. --Bachinchi 02:40, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Actually I've done very little. Mostly I cleaned up after others, there were a few rascals who got rolled back, and a few people who added good data in terrible format, and a few good additions from people using v2.602 (which I now use as well, though I still haven't gotten neither the Corsix Studio nor the CheatMod to work with it). I'm sad I couldn't finish the articles - I haven't even touched the Wehrmacht, and to be honest I wrote an unfinished article about the United States which I kept saying I'd finish but never did. In the meanwhile I'm mainly playing the game with friends, not truly in the mood for writing more on this. I borrowed some of the templates for the Master of Magic Wiki and I'm busy writing that at the moment. Maybe some day I'll get the urge to plunge back in - assuming I get either the mod studio or the cheatmod to work, it would be horribly difficult without them. So what about you? I take it you finished your semester or something? Peace, -- Headrock 05:18, February 10, 2012 (UTC)